


Just a fade

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twitter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando ti scade il contratto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a fade

_ You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand _

_ [Happily - One Direction] _

_ “Quando ti scade il contratto?” _

Questo tweet è il più carino tra tutti quelli che ha ricevuto oggi, Ancora si chiede perché perda tempo dietro a tutto quell’odio gratuito che riceve. Cerca di non prestarci troppa attenzione, ma è più forte di lei. Con un sorriso amaro stampato sulle labbra, esce da Twitter e pensa che cancellarsi da quel social network non sarebbe poi nemmeno una così cattiva idea.    
Louis la sta aspettando, come al solito quando sono insieme, in un’auto dai vetri scuri. La saluta distrattamente con un bacio all’angolo della bocca, prima di immergersi nel suo cellulare e  rispondere, con un sorriso pieno tenerezza, malcelato dietro all'espressione sarcastica. Conosce benissimo quello sguardo. Quello è il sorriso che ha sempre quando Harry gli manda un messaggio o una selfie stupida. Vorrebbe sporgersi sul sedile e guardare cosa sta facendo, ma sa già che poi lui ritrarrebbe subito la mano, chiudendo i messaggi in fretta e furia. "Ma sei gelosa?" gli avrebbe detto, probabilmente ridendo, un po' come se le preoccupazioni di Eleanor fossero solo stupide. 

Si limita quindi a lasciarsi andare, sperando che il sedile possa inghiottirla lì, seduta stante. Con un ultimo ghigno, Louis mette via il telefono e si appresta a mettere in moto, realizzando probabilmente solo in quell'istante che lei l'ha raggiunto. 

"Come stai?" le chiede, con uno di quei sorrisi che ancora la fanno innamorare di lui. 

"Bene" gli risponde, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Tu?"

Lui si limita a fremere. "Solite cose. Mi sembra di non dormire da millenni" dice. 

Le sue occhiaie e l'essere sempre così magro, sempre più pelle e ossa, la spaventano, ma sa di non poterci fare molto. 

Si limita ad alzare il volume della radio, sperando che le parole dell'ultima canzone di Katy Perry possano riempire quel vuoto di parole che sembra essersi appena formato. 

Louis la porta a cena in un ristorante molto elegante a Manchester. Non è Rosso, perché lì non sembra volerla mai portare e lei ha anche paura di saperne il motivo. Teme che quello sia un posto esclusivo per Louis e Harry. Però non gli ha mai chiesto spiegazioni fino a quel momento e sicuramente non ha intenzione di farlo ora. Lo segue all'interno senza farsi domande e si siede al tavolo nella saletta privata a loro riservata. 

Ha lo stomaco talmente stretto che non se la sente nemmeno di mangiare, senza contare che le sembra che anche i camerieri la stiano guardando con una sorta di compassione impressa nei loro occhi. Probabilmente è solo suggestione, ma sente i loro occhi perforarle la nuca. Se li sente addosso e vorrebbe solo che la smettessero di guardarla. Si gira un po' irritata, ma dietro di lei non c'è nessuno. Si ripete che sono solo suggestioni. Si ripete che Louis è con lei, nonostante sembra essere più interessato alla carta dei vini che a fare conversazione. Lui è con lei e non a Los Angeles con Harry. Un motivo ci deve pur essere. Forse è solo condizionata dai tweet che riceve e dalle cose che legge in giro su internet. Forse Louis non è davvero triste come sembra quando l'abbraccia, quando la bacia, quando anche solo escono insieme.

"Penso che ordinerò una bottiglia di rosso, a te piace, no?" 

Lei si limita ad annuire. Lei preferisce il vino bianco, è Harry quello a cui piace il rosso. 

Quel poco di voglia che aveva di mangiare le passa. Ha lo stomaco chiuso e vorrebbe solo andarsene di lì.

 

 

Johannah è bellissima nel suo vestito bianco, intenta ad abbracciare parenti e amici. Eleanor non può fare a meno di ammirarla, mentre si fa strada tra gli invitati. Louis, accanto a lei, sembra essere nervoso. Continua a guardarsi attorno, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcuno. Eleanor lo guarda e non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia bello nel suo completo blu. Vorrebbe baciarlo e potrebbe anche farlo, ma le sorelline di Louis già li hanno guardati schifati come solo delle ragazzine di otto anni possono fare. Louis si è limitato a sorridere, accarezzando loro la testa e dandole di nascosto un altro bacio a fior di labbra. 

Durante il banchetto si trova seduta insieme ai familiari di Louis, ma non dice nulla mentre guarda gli altri membri dei One Direction, con fidanzate e amici, che ridono e scherzano dall'altra parte della sala. Louis è con loro, sempre attento a non avvicinarsi troppo a Harry, ma le occhiate divertite che si scambiano da un lato all'altro del tavolo raccontano tutta un'altra storia. 

Si gira verso Lottie per avere qualcuno con cui parlare, ma si rende conto che è impegnata con altri parenti e non vuole intromettersi, così continua a osservare i ragazzi. Anche Sophia è con loro, persino lei, che sta con Liam da molto meno tempo di quanto Eleanor e Louis stanno insieme, si è integrata meglio. Su di lei non incombe l'ombra del sospetto. Harry con lei ci parla, ci ride e ci scherza. Lei non è una minaccia. 

Certo, su internet riceve piogge di odio anche lei, ma non come Eleanor. 

Ogni tanto si chiede solo come si faccia a odiare una persona che è semplicemente innamorata, una persona che ha messo in ballo il proprio cuore, nonostante sapesse già in partenza a quello a cui andava incontro. Persino Niall che sembra andare d'accordo con ogni persona esistente sulla faccia della terra la guarda con sospetto. In tre anni che sta Louis, raramente gli altri l'hanno considerata "Eleanor", lei è sempre stata "la ragazza di Louis", come se il suo essere qualcuno non potesse prescindere da con chi stesse insieme. Lei era la ragazza di Louis, una sorta di figura silenziosa, di fantasma. 

Persino i parenti di Louis sembrano salutare Harry più calorosamente di quanto non facciano con lei. Eleanor non ce la fa più a dover competere con lui. Quella è una gara persa in partenza. 

A fine giornata, un po' controvoglia, si trova ad aprire Twitter per cercare qualche foto del matrimonio da usare come sfondo del proprio telefono. Nella sua TL sembra essersi scatenato l'inferno, apre una foto qualsiasi e nota che è una di quelle "Larry proof" che ha imparato a sopportare. La foto in particolare è un collage, da un lato c'è Harry con una camicia bianca e il colletto con una riga blu, dall'altro c'è Louis con una identica camicia addosso. Eleanor si limita a sospirare e a chiudere l'applicazione. 

Non c'è competizione, sa di aver perso in partenza. Per quanto Louis si ostini a dire che tra lui e Harry non c'è nulla, e che "Cristo, Eleanor, non sono gay. Non ti ci mettere anche tu", non può negare che qualcosa di diverso tra i due ci sia. Anche perché qualcosa ci deve essere per forza, perché lei non accetterebbe mai di aver perso una competizione per il cuore di Louis contro un pettegolezzo, contro qualcosa che non esiste. Preferirebbe che ci fosse una sorta di presa di coscienza, di un'ammissione di colpe, ma sa che non arriverà mai. Nel frattempo si limita a vivere e a nutrirsi di quell'amore, così scarno e freddo, che lui le regala. Lei si limita a donargli il suo cuore, ben sapendo che in cambio non potrà avere quello di lui. 

Louis la raggiunge al tavolo e le dà un bacio leggero su una tempia. 

"Bel matrimonio, vero?" le chiede, con un sorriso pieno di orgoglio. Lei lo guarda bene, cercando di imprimersi nella testa quell'immagine, perché Louis quando sorrise è ancora più bello. "Mi sembra quasi di non averti visto per tutto il giorno" le dice. Le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e le dà un piccolo bacio sui capelli. È leggero, ma lei lo sente quasi come se scottasse.    
"Già, sembra un vita che ti aspetto qua" replica, mentre cerca di nascondere quell'unica lacrima solitaria che le solca il viso. Non sa quanto il suo sorriso possa essere considerato sincero, ma è tutto quello che ha la forza di fare in quel momento.

 

 


End file.
